Hyuuga Hearts Entwined
by Alli-Nicole
Summary: When Hinata's little sister has a tragic "accident" Hinata is diagnosd with Post truamatic Stress Disorder. But what no one knowss is that Hina knows the truth. With an unwilling Neji, for Konaha the truth will be revealed. written on quizilla accountBTB


Heavy pants escaped her lips as she heaved herself to a standing position

_ Heavy pants escaped her lips as she heaved herself to a standing position. Every bone in her body ached, every emotion crazily contradicting the others. Fear? Hatred? Love? Nothing made sense. As her biggest fear stormed past her, she cringed and her breath skipped. The voice chuckled leaning down to whisper in her ear,__  
__ "' Oh, dear one, I am not finished with you; but now is not your turn. I knew you would break and bend easily, but how will the future heir go?'" He laughed again. "' Let's see shall we?" He walked out of the room, but the ragged girl could see his shadow through the paper walls. There were many shrieks and yells, but the possessed man walked back with a bundle in his hands. Throwing it down on the floor, he began kicking at it. The shape started to move and scream, and reach out blindly. When the face emerged, glowing in the moonlight, the bystander gasped and screeched. __  
__ "' Hanabi, NO!"__  
___

"AH! Hanabi, Hanabi!" Nurses streamed into the white clean room, the center being the thrashing Hyuuga girl.  
"I need a seda. over here. Come on strap her down. Wahasi-san, keep that bond tight we don't want the girl to end up like that nutcase next door." At this all the nurses laughed, because everyone here was a nutcase. After all this was Konaha's Mental Institution. The nurses were still giggling when the head doctor walked in.  
"Ladies enough giggling, this is a hospital room, not a comedy club!" As anyone who's never been here they would wonder why the girl was not given more attention, but to everyone there it was just another fit, just another child, and just another cooling pad. But not to the ones outside the room; not to the ones who really cared. Outside of room 384 was teammates Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburume Shino. Konoha's nurse to be, Haruno Sakura; and Konoha's least likely to succeed, Uzumaki Naruto.  
"What happened to her? What happened to our shy and quiet Hinata-chan?" Kiba said solemnly, half talking to himself, and half talking to the others. When another scream resonated from behind the door, the dog-boy got up and started pacing.  
"Please Kiba-kun, sit down. I...I...please." A usually bold and obnoxious Cherry blossom was now meek. She shakily stroked Akamaru's coat. Hinata's health had taken a turn on everybody. There wasn't a day that went by that someone would not think of her, or visit her, or send flowers. None of it seemed do affect the sick girl though. She was almost blind it seemed, the way she pushed out the world, as if it wasn't there.  
"What's wrong with her? I mean did she just wake up one morning and say, ' you know what? I think I want to be crazy for awhile.' I think it's mostly for attention." Naruto remarked, shaking his head. Not a split second went by before he was smacked. Sakura jumped up exclaiming,  
"Naruto-kun! How can you say such a thing? Especially about Hinata-chan? She always admired you, and she would never be as selfish as to do something like that! You though, I would not be surprised!" The pink haired girl sat back down continuing.  
" The doctor will not speak with us about her because we are 'not relations or guardians of any kind', but from what I've gathered from the nurses and what I know myself, I'd say our friend is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder; an extremely severe type."  
"Isn't there some kind of medicine, or jutsu, or...counseling or something they can give her?" Kiba and Naruto inquired. Sakura shook her head sighing,  
"I wish it were that easy. They only thing they could give her are depressants, and they would only stop her physical fits. What she is going through is mental, and only she can stop it. Counseling? They could put her to it, but you have seen her, she can't, or won't, speak. There isn't anything they can really do, but prompt her in the right direction." Everyone looked around feeling worse than when they got there.  
"So it's up to Hinata-chan if she want's help, huh? She has been a strong girl, she can do it." Shino said in his whisper-like voice. Naruto was again about to say something negative when the door opened and a nurse stepped out saying,  
"You may visit her now."


End file.
